Skorupi (Pokémon)
|} Skorupi (Japanese: スコルピ Scorupi) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Skorupi resembles an over-sized, pale purple scorpion. Its claws and tail have been swapped, giving it two stingers and a claw tail. The miniature jaws, claws, and tail claws are white. Its arms are attached directly to its head, close to its teal eyes. A pointed marking joins its eyes. The head, arms, two tail segments, and all four legs are light blue, while the body, tail end, and other two tail segments are a darker shade of blue. It buries itself in sand and lies in wait for unsuspecting prey, gripping it with its tail claws and injecting poison; it will then hold on until the poison takes effect. Skorupi is found in deserts and dry areas like Reversal Mountain, though it can be found in marshy areas such as the Great Marsh. In the anime Major appearances Skorupi debuted in A Trainer and Child Reunion!, under the ownership of . It was commonly seen outside of its Poké Ball. Multiple Skorupi appeared in From A to Z!, Meeting at Terminus Cave!, An Explosive Operation!, and A Towering Takeover!, all under the ownership of s. Minor appearances A 's Skorupi appeared in Another One Gabites the Dust!, where it was seen participating in the Performance Stage of the . A Skorupi was seen at the Shelter Town's Pokémon Center in Battling a Cute Drama!. A Skorupi appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. It was among the Pokémon Ash encountered in Xatu's Forest. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In A Skuffle with Skorupi, tried to catch a Skorupi in the Great Marsh, but she failed and it fled. Ken's Skorupi first appeared in All About Arceus VI. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances : In the Special Episode Igglybuff the Prodigy, Skorupi was a local bully that , then an Igglybuff, befriended by giving him and his friend the Gummis they demanded, and also going with them to explore the Murky Forest. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} (Hidden Grotto) }} |area= }} |} |} , , and }} ( )}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Haruba Desert, Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |area=Granite Zone, Meeting Place }} |area=Oblivia Ruins, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Desert: Rugged Flats}} |area=Chrysalia, Cragspur, Viperia}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 343}} |area=Legend Terrain: Sky Crest Range (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20||''}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|‡}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15||''}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Twineedle|Bug|Physical|25|100|20||'}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- when its Defense is 90 or higher |link= and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=452 |name2=Drapion |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Skorupi is the only Pokémon to have its type changed upon evolution. * Skorupi is the only Pokémon with the combination to have Poison as its primary type. Origin Skorupi is based on a . It has some characteristics that resemble a , a similar arachnid. Its Egg Group designation may be a reference to the ancient group of arthropods known as that used to inhabit the oceans and may have been the ancestors of modern scorpions. Name origin Skorupi and Scorupi are a shortening of . In other languages . |fr=Rapion|frmeaning=From scorpion. |es=Skorupi|esmeaning=Same as English name. |it=Skorupi|itmeaning=Same as English name. |ko=스콜피 Skorupi|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name. |zh_cmn=紫天蠍 Zǐ Tiān Xiē|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Purple sky scorpion". 天蠍 also refers to the constellation . |hi=स्करुपाइ Skorupi|himeaning=Transliteration of English name}} External links |} de:Pionskora es:Skorupi fr:Rapion it:Skorupi ja:スコルピ zh:钳尾蝎